Drabbles
by Ranranami
Summary: Inspired by the '100 word drabble challenge' on Markedbytheboys. What if Max had won? If Lucy, Sam, Michael, Star, and Laddie ended up succumbing to the blood lust? That's essentially the running plot here. (Michael/Star) (David/Star) (Michael/David/Star)


Author's notes: This started as a simple writing exercise. 100 stories. Each of them 100-110 words long. Each story based off of a key word called a 'drabble' from a list of 100 of them. Began it two days ago. Finished it tonight. Somehow ended up connecting them all into one big story. I really need some sleep. The number before the word is just the number on the drabbles list, the whole story is organized chronologically from beginning to end.

* * *

 **90\. Travel**

"I wish I had a bit more money, dad. Summer isn't over yet, and I really think the boys would like to travel before we move," Lucy sighed over the phone.

"Well, you don't, Luce, so you can't," he used his pet name for her to calm his daughter.

"I don't want to be a burden on you, dad. To be honest, I don't even have enough money to pay rent right now..."

"It'll be fine. You'll get on your feet again. Unless I drop dead on the porch for some reason, then I guess I can't help you. But that ain't gonna happen."

 **23\. Moon**

When Star first saw him, earring glittering, cigarette flaring, and that smile that held a thousand unknowable secrets, she fell hard. She couldn't have known the truth behind the promises in his eyes, when all of the boys had urged her to wrap her lips around...the wine bottle.

David trapped her in the night with his cold kisses, and by the time she understood, it was too late to change her mind or turn back. He was her moon.

She smiled bitterly when she thought about how well it all suited her namesake.

"Got something on your mind, Star?" David grinned.

 **13\. Comic Books**

"We've got a tough job ahead of us, Alan, protecting this city. There's no telling what kinda yuppies might show up at any minute needing our help with bloodsuckers," Edgar told his brother as he scrawled their phone number onto the back of yet another issue with a sharpie. They still had 200 comic books left to work on before they could rest easy.

"Are you sure this is even going to work?" Alan set aside one, and started on another. His wrist was beginning to ache from all the writing.

"Better safe than sorry," Edgar growled.

"I guess we could use the extra cash," Alan agreed.

 **9\. Beat Box**

"I just can't seem to get this thing to work," Lucy sighed as she fiddled with the knob on the car radio. They'd been driving for hours now, and she'd been having an awful lot of trouble with the stations. Surely there had to be something to listen to!

"That's okay mom, I can just beat box for you," Sam suggested, smacking his lips and placing his hands to his mouth. But before he could get a good rhythm going, he ended up spitting on Michael, and getting a good punch to the shoulder in retaliation.

"OW! MOM!" Sam shouted, but by then...the radio was finally working.

 **35\. Divorce**

It was a dirty word. Divorce. Mom and dad just couldn't handle each other anymore. If Sammy didn't have his comics, he'd have gone crazy. But Michael didn't have much. Just his weights and his libido. Then again, that's what had gotten his parents in trouble in the first place. Dad had a crazy libido too. The lipstick on his collar was proof enough of that.

Michael glanced up at his mom's car as he pulled his bike into the driveway behind her.

If he wasn't careful, these thoughts were going to seriously depress him. Maybe he needed to find a girl to keep himself busy.

 **92\. Big Ed**

"That's stupid," Alan sneered, sorting through comics on their shelves. He glared at an issue that had been shifted earlier by the dork from Arizona.

"I think it's tough. Lets people know I'm not the kinda guy you mess with. Just try it on for size, and tell me you don't think it's badass," Edgar prodded his brother as he walked by him holding a box of old joke books.

"I'm not calling you that." Alan glanced over at Edgar and shook his head.

"Just once. Just say it once, and I'll leave you alone."

Alan sighed. "Okay...'Big Ed'."

"...Maybe it does sound kinda dumb..."

 **22\. Sun**

Even amidst the flashing lights about them, and the swell of the shifting crowd...Star couldn't miss him. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and his intentions in his eyes.

Where David was a deceiver and a trickster, she knew this boy was not.

Tonight she would let him trail her. She would tease. She would leave him wondering, and hope that maybe the game would be enough for her.

Because even without speaking a word to him, she knew that if they met...or saw each other again...she wouldn't and couldn't let him go. Without even knowing who he really was, she knew he was her sun.

 **4\. Santa Carla**

Michael listened to the sax man and stood beside his brother, thinking about the past few days. They'd shifted from Arizona to Santa Carla pretty quickly. His head was still spinning a little from all the changes. The music was pretty awesome here, the people were weird, and the chicks...he wasn't too big on green hair. He sighed and turned his head, when he spotted her.

She was...really hot. He wasn't a man of many words, so he couldn't really think of any poetry to describe her, but she was...wow. Maybe moving here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **10\. Jim Morrison**

"Jim Morrison!" David snapped the fingers of his right hand, keeping his left steady on his bike handle.

"What?" Star shouted behind him, confused. Her hair whipped about her like snakes, making her look a lot more like the beast she felt she was becoming.

"That's what he looks like," David called back.

"Who?" She asked, with fear in her voice. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"You should make him your first!" David laughed, and the others on their bikes joined in. It sounded a lot more like howling, in Star's ears. She lowered her head to David's shoulders, silent.

 **2\. Boys**

As Max was locking up for the night, he heard a familiar litany of chuckles in the evening wind. Tilting his head upwards, he gave his unexpected guests a knowing smile.

"My boys! I think I've finally found a mother for you all."

David was the first to land, followed by Marko, Paul, and finally Dwayne.

"She's got a few sons of her own, too," Max added.

"Alright! Fresh meat!" Paul crowed, giving Marko a high five.

Max cleared his throat.

"It might be easier if you start with the older one first. His name is Michael."

"Nice name," David smirked, tucking a cigarette into his mouth.

 **5\. Beach**

Michael stared out at the rolling surf while he gathered trash, and smirked as he thought of the chick he'd seen the night before. She'd been on his mind all day.

There was a girl who resembled her, kinda, but it wasn't her. For a moment, he allowed himself to daydream what she'd look like on the beach, sunbathing in a skimpy little number. She'd have a great figure. He could tell, from what little he'd seen. He had to find her again...maybe he'd buy a jacket to impress her, with the money he earned today. Clearly she liked the bad boy type.

 **37\. Taxidermy**

"I tell ya, Lucy, there's nothing like a good day's work in the shop," Grandpa Emerson winked at his daughter as he grabbed a root beer from the fridge.

"No sirree, nothing. Taxidermy is the world's greatest artform," he continued talking as he left the kitchen, humming to himself. Sam gazed after his departing grandpa and shook his head before taking a mouthful of corn flakes and looking back at his open comic book on the table.

"Mom, how long are we staying here again?" He asked, mentally doing the math to figure out how many stuffed animals he could shove in his closet.

 **11\. Child**

There were days when Star couldn't think straight, when the pain in her gut got so intense that she'd have to count to a thousand before it even got close to easing. But then it would come back later with a vengeance. Why didn't she just give in to the hunger? It would be so easy...

Then she would look at Laddie, and she would smile at him to reassure him. In a way, he was her anchor. He needed her. Because he was just a child.

"Star, are you okay?" Laddie asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Yeah, Laddie...I'm just fine."

 **57\. Rocks**

Michael dislodged himself from his bike, gulping as he glanced out over the edge of the drop, eyes fixated on the crash of violent water against the rocks below. He'd come so close to death, he could taste his stomach in his mouth.

He glared up at the leader of the gang, David, with his smug grin. Just because the asshole had a nice bike and a gorgeous girl didn't give him _any right_ to play games like that with Michael's life!

Funny thing about it, as he lashed out with his fist, Michael had no idea he was sealing his own fate. David liked fighters.

 **48\. Chinese**

Marko wondered what kind of food David had in mind tonight. There were so many tricks you could play, based on the food you picked. Mexican was great for parasitic aliens. Enchiladas in particular. But it was a lot messier than regular finger food. Pizza didn't lend itself to much, as far as mind tricks went. Of course...they could give the pizza a human face...but he should probably just keep it simple tonight for David.

The blonde smirked to himself. The tried and true methods were always best. So...Chinese it was, again. They'd had a blast when they'd done it to Star, after all.

 **77\. Cigarettes**

Michael leaned back against the cave wall, savoring the taste of the strange wine. Star gazed at him with a mortified expression, but she didn't approach. At this point, he was a little too tipsy to say anything without making himself look stupid in front of her. So he just watched the others dance.

David drew up beside him with a sly grin on his face. "Want a smoke, Michael?" He offered one of his cigarettes to the boy, and Michael was too far gone to say no. In a few short seconds, Michael was hacking and shoving the death stick back into David's hand. "That tastes like shit!"

 **96\. Author's choice: Earring**

"Wait!" Star held out a hand to halt the boys as David hoisted Michael up by his shoulders.

"You want something, Star?" David smirked, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to stop them from finishing initiation night.

"I promised I'd do something for him..." She held up a needle.

"He's not one of us if he doesn't have an earring...right?"

They all knew she was just stalling for time. Sooner or later the boys would take him to the bridge whether she liked it or not.

Michael blinked woozily and flashed Star a smile. There was a drop of blood on her finger when she pricked his skin.

 **29\. Wind**

The fog was intense tonight. The wind was worse. David and the boys almost lost track of the newbie, as quickly as they were all falling through the air. Marko was already swiftly gliding about, ever the impatient one to enjoy a good flight.

"Michael," David whispered into the air, grinning.

"Mikey!" Paul shouted.

"Miiiiichael," Marko chuckled.

"Mike," Dwayne rasped. They didn't really hear him say it. But he thought the name calling thing was kind of stupid anyway.

When David had finally found him, and wrapped his arms about Michael's waist, he was tempted to nip at him...but he settled for urging the boy to forget.

 **64\. Zombie**

Sometimes, Grandpa Emerson had nightmares of his own. Not the kind that stalked his waking hours, but the kind that clawed their way inside his head during his darkest moments. He enjoyed the company of the Widow Johnson, on a pleasant and playful level. But she wasn't a replacement for his wife.

In his dreams, she would return to him. She would remind him about the things that lurked in Santa Carla, and tenderly drag her skeletal hand across his face.

Every morning when he awoke, and got to work on his latest project, he thanked god his wife was dead and not a taxidermy zombie.

 **40\. Closet Monster**

"Mike?" Sam called out, edging into his room and gazing towards his closet door. He didn't remember closing it. Gulping, he stepped further inside and began to approach. There was a scratching sound coming from inside. Maybe all those freaky animals grandpa had stuffed, back from the dead for revenge.

"Mike?" He asked again, hoping it really was just his brother hiding away.

"Are you in there?" Sam was practically squeaking at this point as he raised his hand to turn the knob. God, he hoped it wasn't a...closet monster...

A long-nailed hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Hey, Sammy, what's wrong?" It was Michael.

 **71\. Root beer**

"Grandpa, why are you always drinking so much root beer?" Sam asked, glancing up as his grandfather walked into the kitchen to grab one of his aforementioned glass-encased trophies for the day.

"There's a lotta reasons I do things. Mostly I do them to forget." He rasped, scratching at his hairy chin.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "It's not liquor, grandpa."

"That wasn't what I was talking about," the old man replied as he shuffled out of the room. Sam just shook his head and sighed. He was glad dementia wasn't contagious. Then again, with the way Mike had been acting lately...

 **80\. Alcohol**

"Where d'ya think he is?" Paul slurred, tossing his empty bottle of jack into one of the oil barrels and cackling when it shattered inside.

"Paul, lay off the alcohol, you're being a jackass," David warned him.

"Let him have his fun, Davey," Marko called from across the lobby, downing his own drink.

Dwayne silently watched and smirked, glancing between the three to see if a fight was going to break out.

"Just sober up and get your bikes. We're going to pay Mikey a little visit, and I don't want to deal with your bitching tomorrow if you end up crashing them." David spun on his heels and left.

 **42\. Confused**

"You know, there's lotsa things in Santa Carla besides Mister Whiskers here that don't rot," grandpa stated ominously as he held out a stuffed cat for his youngest grandson. These nightly visits and gifts in his bedroom were getting seriously creepy.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked, lowering his comic to his lap.

"Lotsa things don't rot in Santa Carla, that's all I said. That's what I meant to say," the old man mumbled, leaving Sam to his thoughts. For his part, he was terribly confused by the whole conversation. Or half of one, anyway.

"Thanks...I guess..." Sam glanced at the cat and shivered.

 **65\. Ghouls**

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Sam's panicked thoughts as he tried to dial the emergency number mom left them. He couldn't believe it. Mike was a vampire. A shit-sucker. A real life honest to god thing from beyond the grave...beyond the Santa Carla? Beyond the boardwalk? Beyond something! So the Frogs were right. Did that mean other crazy things were real? Like...the chupacabra? Or...ghouls?

Images of fleshy bald things huddled in graveyards feasting on his grandma's remains flashed through his mind, and he worried that he was going to hurl before even finished dialing. What the hell did Mike do last night?!

 **26\. Fly**

Michael desperately clung to his window ledge, then to the phone as he saw his little brother screaming and panicking while he floated by. None of this was happening. It was fucking impossible. People didn't just fly out their windows when it was windy outside!

"Don't listen to him, mom, he doesn't know what he's talking about..." Michael was panicking. Not just because he was being pulled away from the house by some insane force, but because his brother was being a little asshole right now.

By the time he was back inside, Michael wasn't angry anymore. Just relieved Sam remembered they were brothers. No matter what.

 **41\. Scared**

Marko grinned at Paul, arms crossed as they leaned against their bikes and observed the crowd at the boardwalk.

"I think it's stupid. Mikey's never going to want to hunt with us unless we trick him. He was so scared, he didn't even want to come out and play tonight!" Paul shook his head, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"So why don't we get two birds with one stone?" Marko wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whaddya mean?" Paul leaned forward, intrigued.

"Trick them both. Star and Michael. Who knows? Maybe if they're in the right mood...they'll both kill."

Paul grinned, flashing his teeth.

 **66\. Werewolves**

"You ever wonder if there are other things in Santa Carla?" Alan asked his brother as he began to count out their till for the night. Not much money coming in, but it didn't really matter. After all. This job was really just a cover.

"Like the chupacabra?" Edgar asked, frowning. "I think those are only in Mexico...and we don't have any goats here..."

"No, like...werewolves. You know?"

"Alan. That's stupid. There's no such thing as werewolves. Everybody knows that." Edgar suddenly jumped, looking nervously towards the door of the shop at the sound of a barking dog.

 **91\. Carousel**

"I think I'm getting dizzy," Lucy laughed as she sat meekly over the side of a metal horse bobbing in the air. Max laughed nearby, he had made the much more sage decision of taking the bench on the carousel instead.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a girl again, I think I had much more fun when I could do things like this without looking silly," Lucy laughed as she slipped from the horse. Max offered a hand as he stood up.

"You'll always be a girl to me, Lucy. I think our reservations are ready now. Shall we go?"

 **60\. Nanook**

"You can't attack Mike like that, okay? Even if he is a shit-sucker, I don't want you to kill my brother." Sam wrapped his arms around his beloved husky and inhaled the scent of it's fur.

"Ugh! You need a bath!" He exclaimed. So much for gratitude. His dog growled at the word.

"Okay, maybe later. You deserve a treat for trying to keep me safe. Let's go, Nanook," Sam stood up and patted his knee to summon his animal friend to his side.

"Promise me that if I ever become a shit-sucker, you'll do the same if I get out of line, alright?"

 **16\. Bashers**

Punks. Criminals. Bashers. Call them whatever you want, they were just the pair the boys had been looking for. Sitting under the pier, drunk and angry, desperate to do anything for a quick fix. Though Paul was a little more excited at the idea of 'anything', David had reminded him there was a much better use for these two.

"So you just want us to rough them up a bit?" One of the men slurred, pulling a set of brass knuckles out of his jeans pocket.

"No, not at all!" David exclaimed, plastering a false smile on his face. "I want you to kill them." _Or at least try._

 **70\. Bathtub**

Alan examined his brother's crude sketch, turning it left and right, trying to figure out exactly what it was.

"Is it like...a birdbath or something?" He squinted, only to find Edgar yank the page from his hands.

"It's a bathtub filled with garlic!" Edgar pointed to a few squiggly circles. "See?"

"...Not really," Alan shrugged.

"Look, it's the perfect defense against vampire home invasions." Edgar explained, lowering his eyebrows.

"You should put holy water in it," Alan suggested.

His brother frowned, rolling up the paper. "I'm not good at drawing water..." He wouldn't admit he hadn't even thought of it.

 **38\. Kill**

"Michael, I really want to tell you, I-"

"Just tell me later...don't ruin the moment," Michael placed a finger to her lips. He'd be upset later, but his smart head wasn't the one in control right now.

They might have turned in for the night after that, but then...Michael felt a sharp pain in his spine. Something was being driven in...an unforgiving steel blade...Star stared first in fear at the two men standing over them...and then anger...and finally...hunger. She couldn't fight it anymore. Tonight, she would finally kill. And so would Michael.

 **83\. Fangs**

These moments together spent in blissful silence, save for the echo of fabric whispering over bare flesh...these moments were magic. Yes, Star and Michael may have given in to the darkness. They couldn't help themselves. Paul had played that nasty trick on them and sent a couple of punks into the cave to hassle them when they were going at it hot and heavy.

Even as their souls cried out in protest while they tore into their prey, Michael and Star were already prepared for a much more vicious second round of love-making. They grinned at each other, baring bloodied fangs.

 **95\. Newsprint**

Lucy squinted, adjusting her reading glasses as she looked at the paper in front of her. Sometimes, she wished she could be a little younger. Or maybe just stop aging altogether. The boys were getting to be a little too much these days, with their odd fighting...and Sam suddenly becoming delirious that Michael was going to kill him because of a silly comic.

She sighed and glared at the newsprint. Behind her blurry glasses, it was just fuzzy nonsense. But she could just barely make out the face of a sad little boy in the missing persons section. The same one on the milk carton.

 **82\. Transform**

David watched from the entrance of the cave, smirking.

"I gotta hand it to you, Paul...your plan is way better than mine was. I didn't think we'd ever get her to eat," he chuckled, patting his pack-mate on the back.

For their part, Michael and Star were way too focused on their meal and a bit of fondling interspersed between the bites.

"Did you see her transform, man? It was intense!" Paul cackled. "Who knew she had it in her?"

"You think they'd mind if I joined them?" David smirked smugly, turning towards the others.

Marko chuckled and Dwayne just shook his head.

 **12\. Brothers**

"Brothers..." Michael whispered, scowling at the idea.

"You're _not_ my family." He finally sighed, grabbing his jacket from beside Star, who was nestled comfortably on the bed with Laddie in her arms as she stroked his hair.

"Where are you going, Michael?" David asked curiously, glancing up from his 'throne' at the somewhat irate, but fully turned new member of their pack.

"I'm going to go talk to Sammy."

"You'd better take this with you, Mikey," Paul held out the jewel-encrusted bottle for him to take. Michael raised an eyebrow, and looked as if he were about to argue...but simply nodded.

 **18\. Stake**

"So, what am I supposed to do now? He killed someone!" Sam twiddled the phone chord around his index finger, every so often giving the window a nervous glance.

"Get yourself a good, sharp stake," Edgar growled over the phone.

"I can't kill him, he's my brother! So stop telling me to do that!" Sam yelped, only to hear a soft click on the other line. He looked around nervously. Michael was standing near the phone jack with a pair of scissors in his hand. He was grinning, two fangs shining from his toothy mouth.

"...Mike..." Sam squeaked. "You could have just unplugged it, you jackass!"

 **99\. Melt**

"Okay, so I took your advice and made some changes to the first draft," Edgar rasped as he passed his drawing to Alan over the counter.

His brother took it with a raised eyebrow and tapped his finger on a gruesome-looking figure rising out of the tub.

"What's that?"

"Whaddya mean? It's a bloodsucker!"

"...Why are there spots all over it?"

"Because...holy water...garlic...vampire...It would melt, wouldn't it?"

Alan shrugged and handed the drawing back to him.

"I guess if we see Sam's brother and he needs a bath, we'll be ready for him."

"Yeah," Edgar smirked as he looked at the paper.

 **47\. Bottle**

Sam looked down at the bottle in his hand, and then back up at his brother suspiciously.

"So this is what did it, Michael? This is what made you a shit-sucker?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"Sammy, will ya stop calling me that?" Michael ran a hand through his hair, exasperatedly.

"Well...it's what you are, Mike. A shit-sucker."

"And if you don't drink this soon, you're going to be my midnight snack!" Michael snapped back.

Fear flitted across Sam's face as he took a step back. "Why are you making me do this?"

Michael lifted the blood up, smirking. "We're brothers, Sammy. We stick together."

 **15\. Monsters**

Sam struggled with his brother in the air, trying to pry the iron grip from around his wrist, with little success.

"The sooner we do this, Sammy, the easier it will be. After you eat something, you just won't care any more," Michael explained. He really did care about his brother. He didn't want to see him go through the hunger pains like he had.

"I don't want to do this, Mike! I don't want to be a..."

"Well you have to, Sammy! We're _both_ monsters now!" Michael growled.

For a while, they were silent. Then, finally, Sam stopped fighting.

 **6\. Boardwalk**

"Mike...people are looking..." Sam whispered into his brother's ear as they huddled near a darkened shop corner on the boardwalk by an unconscious drunk.

"Don't worry about it, Sammy. The worst that can happen is someone thinks you're a little pervert with a thing for hairy old men," Michael offered, grinning when his brother gave him a vicious hiss.

"Jeeze, calm down. I was just kidding, dork. Look, I'll stand right here and make sure nobody watches us."

"Isn't there some other way to do this? Somewhere nobody can see us?"

"Just drink, Sammy. It's almost dawn, and we don't have time to find anything else."

 **75\. Spaghetti**

"Isn't this nice?" Lucy beamed at her two sons and Max.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay home tonight for once to get to know Max," Lucy winked at Michael and began to twirl a few strands of noodles onto her fork.

Sam and Michael exchanged looks with Max. If mom only knew what her boyfriend was hiding.

"Oh my goodness!" Lucy exclaimed, dropping her fork to her plate with a loud clatter.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Max placed a hand on hers.

"No, I'm fine...it's just...for a moment, my spaghetti looked like worms!"

Michael glared at Sam and kicked him under the table.

 **7\. Big Dipper**

"And that one...is it...Capricorn?" Lucy pointed up at the sky as she gazed up to the stars with Max. After dinner, they'd gone outside to have a little chat away from prying eyes.

"No, it's the Big Dipper. I'm pretty sure, anyway," Max smiled, leaning closer to Lucy.

"You're a wonderful mother, Lucy. I can tell your boys really love you." He changed the subject.

Lucy smiled and looked away, a little nervous to be so close. "My ex didn't want to have any more after them, but I'd always dreamed of a bigger family..."

Max raised his eyebrows, genuinely surprised. "Really?"

 **68\. Attack**

Dwayne crept into the lobby. None of the others were in sight. Good...maybe he could finish Anna Karenina tonight. They'd probably gone on a joyride. Odd that they'd take Laddie with them, but the kid needed a bit of fun for his own good. Being the only halfie in a family of vampires had to be pretty tough. He didn't remember the feeling too well, but he knew he didn't like it.

Settling onto the couch, Dwayne began to read. He didn't even need to look up when he heard the shout from above,

"ATTACK!" Paul crowed, grinning. Dwayne smacked him in the face with his book.

 **69\. Stereo**

"NO, Edgar, that's a HORRIBLE idea!" Alan protested, slamming down his box of Fangoria magazines and glaring at his brother.

"What are you trying to say? It would rock!"

"Well yeah, it'd be totally rocking. _Radical,_ even...but Ed...do you know how much that would cost us? Dad would kick our asses if we wrecked the stereo like that."

"He'd be thanking us when nailing a bloodsucker on it saved his neck," Edgar stubbornly affirmed.

"Okay, fine, just...let's try to make sure we don't let any of them in our house in the first place." Alan sighed and shook his head.

 **25\. Bat**

There was no sign of Sam or Michael. Lucy wondered if the boys had left without telling her. Surely now would be as good a time as any to do some tidying up. But she was side-tracked when she caught Sam's dog growling at his closet door.

"Nanook, you silly thing! What on earth are you doing in here?"

It was just as well she didn't look inside, as she led the dog away. She probably would have had a heart attack if she caught her youngest dangling from the ceiling inside his closet like a bat. Sam shifted and yawned. He didn't want to sleep in a cave.

 **20\. Garlic**

"Uh...hi, Ms. Emerson. I'm Edgar. You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Sam's," Edgar croaked over the phone. Alan called out behind him "and me, I'm his friend too!"

"Yeah...Alan's his friend too. Listen, I just wanted to know if you'd seen him today. Ali-...Awake."

Lucy cleared her throat and laughed a little. "No, I haven't seen him. But it's nice to know that he's making friends here. Should I let you know he called?"

"...No. It's probably too late. You should wear a garlic necklace tonight," Edgar warned as he abruptly hung up the phone.

 **63\. Destroy All Vampires**

"Destroy All Vampires, huh?" Grandpa Emerson read the name of the comic book on Sam's bed aloud. He'd noticed some odd behavior in both of his grandchildren lately, and could only shake his head.

"Shame you didn't read that a bit more thoroughly," he croaked to his absent grandson.

"Well...family is family, I guess." He closed Sam's bedroom door and sighed, glancing down at the stuffed muskrat he'd been planning to give him as a gift.

"I'll give you to him when he wakes up, eh?" He paused for a long moment and then sighed.

"...I think I'm gonna need a root beer."

 **84\. Hotel**

"You should really keep this place a little cleaner," Max advised, kicking at a pile of shredded clothes in the lobby...and what appeared to be an old bucket of...chicken bones?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Paul rolled his eyes as he reclined on the side of the fountain.

"Excuse me?" Max rounded on the decidedly least respectful of his boys.

"Uh...I...that..." Paul stumbled for words. "David, say something!" He began to panic. Max was a nightmare when he got ticked. Literally.

David held up his hands. "You made your bed, so sleep in it, Paul. Yeah, 'dad'...we'll clean the hotel..."

 **8\. Cave**

"Did you ever picture yourself like this?" Michael asked Star as they nestled together on the couch in the lobby together. His arms were wrapped about her shoulders, and he was playfully nipping at her earlobe.

"Hm? Like what?" She asked, a little dazed. The nipping was distracting.

"As a vampire?" David asked curiously from his 'throne', leaning over to place a hand on his chin. He always enjoyed listening in on other people's conversations. Michael just ignored him.

"No...I mean living in a cave," Michael insisted. It wasn't what he'd meant, but he'd be damned if he let David have the last word.

 **86\. Party**

"Oh, man...oh man! Shit! Mom's gonna kill us!" Sam tore his hands through his hair and looked about the living room, panicking.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away," Paul sneered, drop-kicking the coffee table and watching it fly into the wall.

"Take it easy, asshole, this isn't your place!" Sam shouted.

"I thought this was a party," Paul shrugged.

"It still isn't your place, so take it easy!" Michael interrupted, his hackles rising.

Marko glanced from Paul to David and grinned, mouthing the word ' _hangover_ '. Paul always got like this after he'd had too much to drink.

 **3\. Vampire**

"Boys, I really don't want to hear it. I'm tired of all this silly behavior. The house is a mess, and you invite your friends over without even consulting me. What is the matter with you two?" Lucy demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Max stood behind her, a secret smirk on his face.

"Uh...mom..." Sam didn't know what to say.

"Welcome to the family, Lucy," Max touched her shoulder and tenderly turned the small woman to face him.

"Oh my gosh! Max! What-"

"He's a vampire, mom. We all are," Michael explained, looking up from the couch where he'd been cuddling with Star.

 **97\. Old**

"I'm old, Max, you don't want me. You want someone beautiful and young..." Lucy gasped against his neck as the bespectacled monster pulled her close.

"I want _you_ , Lucy. Just drink now, and you'll want me too. You'll stay the same age forever. You won't have to watch your children grow up and leave you. It will just be us and the boys...all you have to do is drink."

Blood and tears mingled together on his neck as they trailed down his skin, and Lucy drank. As much as she wanted to fight him, she knew he was right. The boys would never leave her now.

 **21\. Church**

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Max rubbed at the small of the tiny woman's back, comforting her.

"If I wanted to get married again, I would have asked!" Lucy sobbed, rubbing at her reddened eyes. Red to match the crimson slash on her lips.

"You seemed to like me well enough. Your boys like me. Would you have rather I just let you grow older, just for your pride?" He asked softly and bent over just a little so that he could meet his bride's eyes.

"No, I suppose not...but...I wanted to get married in a church..." she mourned for what literally could never be.

 **61\. Thorn**

"SAM! Did you give garlic to the dog?!" Lucy demanded, grabbing her youngest by the elbow as if he were still a child.

"No! I swear!" Sam protested, trying to pry her hand away. It used to be easy. But now that she was a vampire, she was much stronger.

"Then why is he yowling on the kitchen floor with minced garlic all around his food bowl?"

"I just wanted to see what would happen!" Sam finally admitted guiltily.

"If you treat him like that, Samuel, Thorn's not going to protect you when hunters come calling," Max warned from the doorway, polishing his spectacles.

 **28\. Noise**

(note: This one is just a joke)

Star jerked up, looking about the cave. She was growing weary of sleeping on a moldy mattress, but she just didn't want to let go of the little human things that kept her sane. Laddie was nearby in his little cot, dreaming of daylight and happier times before the hunger.

But the noise that jerked her to attention was the approaching figure of Michael, panicking and searching for answers she couldn't give.

"What's happening to me, Star?" Michael asked, voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry, Michael..." Star rushed forward, embracing him. "You're pregnant," she whispered. She really should have worn protection.

 **62\. Hounds of Hell**

Sam eyed his stepfather's dog warily, edging closer to it with a can of wet food. The beast growled at him threateningly. But it was always doing that.

"Oh come _on_!" Sam pleaded, holding out the food to the dog.

"Jeeze, how long do you 'Hounds of Hell' hold grudges?!" He exclaimed when Thorn snapped at him. He frowned and glared towards the stairs that led up to Max's bedroom. Feeding duty for eternity was a really crappy punishment.

Nanook chose that moment to make an appearance and bite Sam's rear. "YOWCH!" Ever since they'd turned into vampires, his dog had gotten just as bad as Thorn.

 **87\. Sleep**

Laddie watched Star approach him, just a little afraid. She wasn't who she used to be anymore. She didn't hide him from the boys when they were going wild, nor did she seem so upset whenever they brought out the bottle anymore.

"Laddie, it's time to go to sleep," Star whispered, kneeling down to help him adjust in his cot.

"Star, are you gonna make me drink blood too?" He asked her, afraid to hear the answer. Afraid she'd laugh at him.

"I'm not going to make you do anything, Laddie," she purred, kissing his forehead.

"You'll do it on your own, some day."

 **94\. Runaways**

Lucy smiled, approaching the dumpster, appearing like a sugar-faced savior to carry the two teenagers away to a nice warm bed and home. At least, that's what they thought. She was just so tiny and pleasant, they couldn't help but trust her as she led them to her car.

It hadn't taken long for the guilt to die. In fact, after her first meal, Lucy fell into line, the same way they all did. And she didn't have too much trouble hunting, Max often observed. She was always so good at spotting the runaways.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked him, pulling open the car door.

 **24\. Stars**

"Will we still be here when they're dead?" Star wondered aloud, arms tucked behind her head as she reclined in the warm sand. Even if she'd never see the day again, she knew she could at least feel the heat from the sun on her back when she came to the beach after a long day of the lusty glow infusing itself into the ground.

"I don't know, maybe," David replied, lifting himself up and dusting his sleeves off.

"If the stars die, the earth will die too. That includes us." Dwayne remarked idly nearby. Ever the pragmatist.

"Thanks bud, that's a real mood-lifter," Marko rolled his eyes.

 **49\. Glitter**

"So, like...if we burst into flame and all that in the sun...does it sparkle a lot? Or is it just normal fire?" Sam edged off of his seat in Max's living room. He'd been asking his stepfather a lot of weird questions about vampires, but this one had to take the cake.

"Samuel, I'm sorry...I don't really understand what you're asking me. Do you mean to tell me you think we have glitter coming off of us when we're out in the sun?" Max rubbed at his forehead. He wished he could send this boy to the cave with the others, but Lucy refused to let him.

 **79\. Tree**

Laddie watched them from the safety of the tree. He really didn't want this ache in his stomach any more. He didn't want to be afraid of Star, or the others. He just wanted to belong. But hurting people...it was wrong. That was what Star used to tell him before she finally gave up.

He was surrounded by 'family', but he was more alone now than ever. Because he didn't want to be a Lost Boy. He wanted to grow up. And he wanted to play in the sun one more time.

But if he drank...maybe he could hug Star again without crying.

 **88\. Sunglasses**

Michael sighed, setting his sunglasses aside and glaring across the group at David. Toothy blonde bastard always looked so damned smug.

"You know, this was my favorite accessory," Michael griped, since there really wasn't any reason to ever wear them again. The moon didn't tend to get terribly bright.

"Poor baby," Paul snickered, drunkenly stumbling in to Dwayne as he crossed the lobby.

"That's okay, Mikey, you can just pretend you're Corey Hart and wear them anyway," Marko teased.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped, immediately calming when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I like you better without them," Star whispered in his ear.

 **53\. Eddie Munster**

"He's a regular Eddie Munster, isn't he?" Alan observed, watching the little boy who rode with Sam's brother and the other punks.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Edgar asked, turning to his brother and shoving a Superman comic on a Batman shelf.

"I just came up with it..." Alan lied.

"You see them every night together, you've been thinking about that one for a _while._ "

"...Shut up, Ed."

"It would be a lot funnier if I was a vampire. Then it would be a play on words."

"Are you saying you _want_ to be a bloodsucker?!" Alan asked incredulously.

"...I didn't say that."

 **74\. Rose**

Lucy clipped the flowers in her greenhouse with a pair of shears, savaging the greenery with more than a little vicious energy. She used to love gardening. Now it only reminded her how much things had changed. She wondered if she'd ever get used to the endless nights.

"I thought I'd find you out here," Max intoned behind her, as he closed the door to the greenhouse.

Lucy spun about to face him, frowning. He was hiding something behind his back...

"Well, give it to me," Lucy gestured to him. She didn't need any more jewelry.

"If you insist," Max smirked and held out a single red rose.

 **51\. Surf Nazis**

"Good going, kiddo," Dwayne lifted Laddie into his arms with a smirk. Out of them all, Laddie was the one he spoke to the most. Not that he didn't like the rest of the group, he just liked Laddie more.

Laddie smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. He wasn't sad anymore. He wasn't hungry.

"Who were those guys?" He asked his big brother, which was what he thought of them all as now, with the fear and the pain gone for good.

"Just a couple of Surf Nazis, little man. Nothing to worry about." Paul grinned, kicking at one of the lifeless bodies below.

 **43\. Feeling**

Dwayne aimed and threw a rock at Paul's back, just narrowly missing his target as the wilder vampire twirled around and ducked the assault.

"Paul, SHUT UP!" Marko shouted from across the cave, blocking his ears. No one liked it when he was in his singing moods. He was so far off key, there wasn't even a point on a music scale to describe how bad he was.

"I'M HOOKED ON A FEEEEELING!" Paul continued, climbing on top of the fountain and stepping on Star's hair. As it turned out, she ended up being the only one who could shut him up. The shiner took an hour to heal.

 **52\. Video Store**

Lucy smiled at Max as she entered the building, hands wrapped tightly in her lace shawl. After everything that had happened between them, she could hardly say there weren't plenty of nights when she hated her husband just as much as she loved him.

"Max, I've been meaning to ask you something," Lucy approached the counter. Now that they were married, she didn't work there anymore. But she was still always there, checking up on him.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"...Why a _video store_?"

Max smirked, taking off his glasses and polishing them. "To tell you the truth, I've always been a big Lugosi fan."

 **36\. Pot**

Michael's eyes widened when he came into the lobby to catch a guilty-looking Laddie with something hidden behind his back. The smoke rising into the air was a dead give-away.

"Laddie, man, what's wrong with you?" Michael scolded, striding forward. Going through Paul's stash was _not_ something he'd expected from the kid. Vampire or not.

"I was...just..." Laddie searched fruitlessly for a believable lie. Michael snatched the joint from behind him and tossed it into a burning oil barrel.

"Aw, man! That was good pot, too!" Paul protested from the corner. Michael glared. He ought to have known the maniac encouraged this kind of bullshit.

 **39\. Death**

Sometimes, when David watched Star and Michael, he thought longingly of the days when death was new. Eternity was a blast, but it got frustrating after awhile. These two were still babies, they remembered without the aid of pictures or movies what the sun looked like. Or what it was like wearing a cross over their necks without getting a serious burn.

He dug his claws into the cave wall, making a loud screeching sound when they met rock, bringing Star and Michael out of their passionate embrace.

"Mind if I join you?" David asked, grinning. He received a pillow to the face in response.

 **59\. Horse**

"So can I like...turn into a horse, if I try hard enough?" Sam hung over the side of the couch, about a foot away from Max's face. Lucy smirked privately, turning a page in her romance novel as she listened to her youngest son ask the thousandth crazy question of the night. He was always so full of them.

"Samuel...I already told you we can't change into animals." Max turned to meet Sam's gaze. He wasn't mad. He wasn't irritated. But he was damn well close.

Sam bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you sure? Like...positive?"

 **32\. Heat**

The idea of David touching him had become...less disgusting. Each passing night when they shared their meals together, it felt like the bond between all of the boys and Star was growing stronger. Some nights Michael would return to the cave, and find her teasing someone else. Once, he'd even found her in bed with Dwayne. But...it didn't bother him.

So when David made one of his advances, fangs drawn, and Star was absent...Michael finally grinned back.

Wrapped in each other's arms, Michael wondered if he'd ever miss feeling body heat in the act of sex. But the cold had it's own appeal, he supposed.

 **54\. Motorcycle**

"Why can't I have one, huh? I'm one of you now, too!" Sam pouted, crossing his arms as he faced his 'family'. Honestly, what kind of siblings gave each other the looks he'd seen flying between Mike, Star, and David? Not to mention the looks Paul flashed at all of them once in awhile, or Dwayne ignored from Marko...and then Marko sent to Star...actually, they all looked pretty much perpetually aroused by each other.

"You're too young to drive a motorcycle, Sammy," Michael shrugged.

"...But I'll always be too young!" Sam snapped back. The others laughed.

"Sucks to be you then," Marko teased.

 **46\. Blood**

It was sweet. It was salty. It was delicious. And the coppery taste of liquid life beneath his skin was good too. Star looked up at David's face from the curtain of her curls and grinned. Clearly he had enjoyed her attentions. Michael watched from the lobby, tossing a baseball back and forth with Marko.

"Blood makes her go wild, so enjoy it while it lasts, David." Michael snapped jealously. Not really sure who he was jealous of. Maybe it was just because they were teasing him right now.

"Hey! Not so hard! You hit me in the eye, Michael!" Marko snapped, rubbing his face.

"...Sorry..."

 **89\. Sex**

Strange mouths. Strange kisses. Michael's tongue slid against a fang and he tasted copper, then shared it with David before passing it to Star as well. Flames danced beyond the moth-eaten canopy, casting shadows on the trio as they explored each other. Star, her moon, and her sun.

She wondered why she ever fought this feeling. The blood and the kill added so much more to the act of love-making.

"The sex is great, huh?" David whispered in her ear, and she smiled dreamily.

Michael growled in her ear, pulling her to his chest and shifting on the mattress. David crawled around to the other side, leering.

 **76\. Bonfire**

"Do you regret meeting me?" Star whispered in Michael's ear as they joined the others by the bonfire. Coated in blood from the kill, there was a drug-like euphoria permeating the air.

"Why do you ask that?" Michael rasped, turning to face his lover warily as she leaned in to lick up a trail of crimson dripping from his lips.

"No reason, Michael. I used to care...but I don't anymore." She shrugged. They both used to care about a lot of things. Before the blood.

David stood nearby, the orange flames casting odd shadows on his face. He was beautiful.

 **1\. Lost**

Edgar and Alan weren't too surprised when they saw him. The little shrimp still didn't know how to dress himself right. He was a pop-collared nightmare.

It was a shame, really. They'd almost begun to kinda like him.

"Another one gone, Alan," Edgar grumbled, turning his back on Sam, who stood outside on the boardwalk chatting with the bikers who always seemed to be hanging around the boardwalk.

"They're all lost, Alan. All of them." Edgar grabbed a box of comics and hurried to get back to work.

"Shoulda staked him when he had the chance," Alan stated grimly, shaking his head.

 **72\. Double Stuf Oreos**

Grandpa Emerson sat alone in his house with a bag of Double Stuf Oreos in one arm; a root beer in the other. His daughter and grandsons were gone. He hadn't been able to save them. He shoved a cookie into his mouth and pondered the layers of dark and light that made up the perfect treat. A picture of his deceased wife sat on the mantle nearby, and he gazed at it with time-wearied eyes.

"Maybe I shoulda been less cryptic, eh?" He let his shoulders fall.

"If there's one thing about Santa Carla I never could stomach...it's all the damn vampires..." He began to sob.

 **73\. Lion**

"What do you think it is?" Edgar nudged his brother, leaning over to whisper in his ear. Alan just shrugged and gazed up at the strange woodcarving.

"Maybe it's a monkey?" He suggested, poking at it.

"Could be a fish of some sort..." Edgar rubbed his chin.

"It's a lion! Ain't you two ever seen a lion before?" Grandpa Emerson grouched from the front porch.

Both boys jumped and spun to face him.

"What're you doing on my property?" He flipped up the darkened lenses on his glasses and squinted at the boys in their camouflage.

"We came to see Sam," Edgar growled.

"Sam don't live here anymore."

 **44\. Transpire**

Alan shifted in his seat, trying to maintain the air of angry cool he and his brother faked on a daily basis. They weren't intimidated by the grumpy old men who...skinned puppies and cats for a living...

"I guess you're here to find out about the events that happened to transpire when my grandson went missing, eh?" The old man asked, taking a gulp of root beer.

"That's a weird way of putting it," Edgar replied, just as uncomfortable as Alan was.

"We just wanna know if you know what he is," Alan cut in, straightening his spine.

"Yeah, I know what he is." The old man smirked.

 **14\. Destroy**

"Ya gotta destroy them all!" Edgar stood up quickly, and said it with a little bit too much passion. The old man didn't have much of a reaction besides a slight twitch of his lips.

"You're telling me to go out, stake my daughter and grandsons, and call it a day?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Mister Emerson, those people are _not_ your daughter and grandsons anymore," Alan informed him gravely. He was still sitting.

"Funny, that, I didn't disown her. I don't recall doing that. So as I see it, they still are." The old man shrugged and took another sip of root beer.

 **67\. Bicycle**

"What the hell is this?!" Sam blurted, glaring at the gift they'd brought him.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it? A new bike of your own?" Michael asked, feigning confusion.

"It's a bicycle, Mike! A damned kid's bike! I wanted something with a motor!" Sam stomped his foot.

"Shit, did turning make you a five-year-old again?" David tucked a cigarette between his lips and chuckled.

"I think it's sweet. It even has tassels," Star supplied with a flirtatious smile.

"If you don't want it, we can give it to Laddi-"

"...Fine. I'll take it. But I'm burning the tassels," Sam grumbled. It was better than walking.

 **100\. Dust**

"Well, he wasn't much help," Alan crossed his arms as they walked down the driveway.

"I didn't think he would be. He's probably older than dust." Edgar was feeling grumpy now. Here he'd thought he would do the noble thing, save Sam and that whole group from eternal damnation...but the kid's grandpa didn't even want to talk about it. Didn't he understand the eternity of suffering they'd been cursed to?

"We could just...forget about the whole thing. Move on. Find a different hobby?" Alan uncrossed his arms as he approached his bike. They'd spent so much time arguing with the old dude, it was night out.

 **17\. Vigilante**

"Sam, do you ever talk to those weird friends of yours anymore?" Michael nudged his brother as they all leaned against their bikes. They'd parked by a pier on the beach, and were going to go on a hunt pretty soon.

"What? No..." Sam looked down at his feet.

"Why? Because they wanted you to kill me?" Michael smirked.

"They're really into the vigilante thing, Mike. I'm afraid if I even get close to them now, they'll stake me on the spot!"

"They don't have the balls," David stepped up beside them and slung an arm over Michael's shoulder. Sam gave him a funny look.

 **45\. Author's Choice: Accident**

Marko nudged Paul as they listened to the exchange between Michael and Sam.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Paulie?" Marko wiggled his eyebrows.

"Enlighten me," Paul grinned and smacked the gum in his mouth. Marko was always good for a laugh.

"I think Sammy wants some friends his age. So why don't we get him some? And deal with some wanna be hunters in the process?" Marko's eyes sparkled.

"Course we'll have to make it look like an accident..." Paul muttered quietly.

"Of course," Marko agreed wholeheartedly. Things were getting a little boring around the boardwalk lately. It was up to them to spice things up.

 **50\. Food**

"Food doesn't taste as good as it used to," Lucy sighed as she scraped a pork chop into the kitchen trash. They really didn't need to eat. It was just a pretense to feel a little bit more normal. But she really had to force herself to do it, most nights. She couldn't honestly say she was ever really hungry for anything besides blood.

"I hate what you've done to me," she sighed, turning on her husband.

Max crossed the kitchen and placed a hand on Lucy's cheek. "Do you hate _me,_ though?"

"...Sometimes." She was being honest. Granted, she only hated him when she wanted blood.

 **58\. House**

"You know, Michael...you asked me if I pictured myself like this..." Star sat up, lifting her hand from the fountain, where she'd been idly dragging her fingers in the water. Michael was nearby. This time he was the one in the bed with David, eliciting a jealous glare from the gypsy girl.

"Did I?" He rasped, almost disinterested. He was somewhat pre-occupied.

"Yes. You _did._ " She frowned and crossed her arms.

David chuckled and called out to her, "so what's the answer, Star? Did you picture yourself like this?"

"I pictured myself in a house." She turned away from them both.

 **85\. Fountain**

Star's anger didn't last long. It rarely did. WIthin moments of turning her back to the boys, she found herself thrown face-forward, crashing into the side of the fountain. David wrapped his arms about her torso and pulled her close. If she wasn't so used to their bodies by now, she might had blushed when she realized his bare flesh was rubbing against the folds of her skirt.

Michael took his time crossing to face her and kneeling down. He pulled the gypsy girl into a kiss and winked. Jealously never lasted very long with the three of them. Sooner or later they'd all get to take their turns.

 **19\. Holy Water**

"Try holy water, dirtbag!" Edgar shouted, swinging his arm about on the living room couch.

"Hey, watch it, man!" Alan protested as his brother spilled a bit of coke on his head. Sometimes he really regretted these Hammer horror research marathons they did. Not that they weren't extremely educational, but Edgar got way too enthusiastic about them.

"Just get me another coke from the outside freezer. They should be cold by now," Edgar shoved his brother from the couch. Alan glared at him and stopped out of the living room. Why their parents kept the freezer in the garage, he'd never know, but it pissed him off.

 **34\. Work**

"I feel so useless. I never lift my finger unless it's to lure a meal. Max, I need a job," Lucy stated firmly as she sipped a glass of chardonnay beside him, leaning into his chest on their couch.

"You can come back to work at the video store. I don't see why you'd want to. I only do it as a front, after all. I don't really need the business itself otherwise," Max placed a hand under his wife's chin and brought her face up to meet his.

"How else do you expect me to spend eternity, hm?" She inquired sweetly before they met in a simple kiss.

 **81\. Author's Choice: Tricked**

"Edgar, man, come on!" Alan grumbled, grabbing an already opened can from the freezer. Ed was always leaving unfinished sodas in the fridge until they went flat...he took a gulp of it to make sure the coke was still good.

"UGH!" Alan coughed, trying to rub the taste off of his tongue. That was _not_ coke!

With his head spinning a little, Alan chuckled to himself. He'd give it to Ed and teach him a lesson.

Marko and Paul perched on the roof giggling as quietly as they could manage. It would be awhile before the idiots down below figured out they'd been tricked.

"Some vampire hunters!" Marko whispered.

 **31\. Sweat**

Michael's hissed, as he moved together with Star. They didn't sweat, but she'd drug her nails deep into his shoulders, and the blood left long trails...They'd only ever made love once without drawing blood, and even then...it had ended up with Michael having a knife shoved through his back, and both of them losing their souls.

She wanted to whisper her love. She wanted to tell him that eternity was a day at his side. But Star wasn't sure if she even knew what the word meant anymore. So she said what she did know for certain, and it was enough.

"I _need_ you, Michael..."

 **55\. Bluff**

It was a bluff. They didn't seriously do something that stupid! Max removed his glasses and rubbed at his temples, too angry to look at either Paul or Marko.

"So tell me again, what did you do tonight instead of join the others on the hunt?" He asked, waiting for the truth.

"We gave some of your blood to those weird Frog kids on the boardwalk. You know...the ones who think they're badass vampire hunters," Marko snorted.

"I'D EXPECT SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THIS FROM _PAUL_!" Max shouted, face morphing.

Marko shrugged, "It'll keep Sammie from bothering you all the time..."

Max blinked. "...That's an idea..."

 **30\. Light**

"Rise and shine, babies, time for work," their mom cooed, pulling open the bedroom shades. Edgar moaned, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over his face. Alan waved his mom off and rolled off the bed to shield himself from the morning sun.

"Do you need some aspirin?" She asked with a knowing smile. Ever the liberal flower child.

"Your old man wouldn't like it if you've been getting in the liquor cabinet again," she trailed off and trailed out of the room, leaving them to their drowsy misery.

"What was in that coke?" Alan groaned, face pressed to the carpet muffling his voice.

 **93\. Stalk**

Edgar and Alan exchanged glances, gazing through the door of their shop at the approaching familiar figure.

"It was only a matter of time before he came to deal with us," Edgar grumbled ominously. Alan nodded in agreement. They'd been feeling like crap all day, but they felt incredibly alive once the sun went down. Maybe it was because they were in for an epic battle with a minion of the undead?

"Look at the way he walks now...it's some kinda creepy bloodsucker...stalk..." Edgar hissed in Alan's ear.

"Hey guys!" Sam waved as he stepped through the door. "How are things in 'nam lately?"

 **98\. Explode**

"THEY WHAT?!" Alan dashed towards the door to go attack the vampire bikers...and then sheepishly walked back inside, because he didn't have any stakes or holy water with him.

Edgar grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him close, growling.

"Now you need to explain this again...very...slowly...or I swear I will stake you. And you'll explode. All over my comics. Do you really want to risk damaging a Superman #4?"

"You have one?" Sam blinked, surprised.

"I don't know. We just got new inventory. We could...don't change the subject!" Edgar gave him a shake.

"Yeah, bloodsucker..." Alan chimed in beside him.

 **78\. Perch**

From their perch on the roof, Marko and Paul listened eagerly. They didn't care if they looked like weirdos, they wanted to listen in on this. It was getting good.

"Marko! Paul! Give the lovers their privacy!" David shouted, laughing when Sam spun around inside the shop to give him a good, harsh glare.

"Lovers?" Alan and Edgar looked at each other, and then quickly stepped back a few feet.

"Whoa, now, guys...I'm not like that!" Sam waved his hands. He really wasn't. The rest of the guys (and Star) were kinky, but he definitely wasn't. Especially not with two dudes who dressed like Edgar and Alan. Poorly.

 **27\. Soar**

They didn't listen. Didn't want to. They only made threats. So Sam left Edgar and Alan to find out the hard way what happened when you didn't cooperate with the thirst. But neither of the Frog brothers lasted long before they found themselves flying through the air (against their wills) towards Hudson's bluff, where everyone eagerly awaited.

"Look at them soar! Like two wailing turkeys!" Paul cackled, watching Edgar and Alan descend quickly through the night air until they fell into a heap at the feet of the Lost Boys. Surrounded by grinning vampires, the two were more than a little terrified. They gripped each other tightly and screamed.

 **56\. Cliff**

David knelt down and grabbed them both by the collars.

"So how does it feel turning into real-life bloodsuckers, eh, boys?" He blew a puff of smoke into their faces and smirked as the Frogs hacked and wheezed. Releasing their shirts, he stood up and stepped back to the edge of the cliff. Salt water crashed against the rocks below and a spray flew up behind him while his coat ruffled in the air.

"Welcome to the family!" David roared and raised his arms for dramatic emphasis.

Star's gaze slid over to Michael's and then Dwayne's.

 _'Drama queen',_ she mouthed, getting two amused smirks in response.

 **33\. Shade**

In the shade of a tree, Grandpa Emerson relaxed, running his hand over an old portrait of his wife.

"I couldn't keep them safe, sweetheart. Probably never should have let Luce move back to Santa Carla, but what can I do?" He sighed.

"I think they're happy, though. They sound happy. Course it doesn't change the fact that they kill people..." He shook his head and set the picture aside. He didn't need to see her face to talk to her. She would always be with him, no matter where he looked.

"I don't think I could kill again, though. I still regret staking _you_."


End file.
